HTTYD: A New Beginning
by Dreamydragonrider
Summary: Hiccup has dated Astrid for four years and he has decided that it is time to start a new life together. How will he pull it off? Will he pull it off is the better question. And so the new life starts...
1. Chapter 1

HTTYD: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: the very special date

 **Hello! This is my first fanfic so I am hoping it will be ok. Bear with me as i continue because i have not had much practice. I will tell you guys more in my authors note at the end so, Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

Hiccup was in complete hysteria. He was, finally after four years, going to propose to Astrid Hofferson. He had absolutely no idea how to do it but figured whatever he did she would love. He started thinking about when he would do it but there was nothing completely special coming up, besides snoggletog but that day is very common for a guy to propose to his girlfriend. He wanted to do something out of the ordinary. But what? "Gods! I have no idea how to do this!" Hiccup exclaimed, tossing his pencil across the room. This caused some villagers to jump. Fishlegs being one of them. He walked into the forge kinda shocked at what he had just heard. "Hiccup? What is going on in here?" He asked. "I can't figure out when and how to propose to Astrid." He replied, still a little out of whack. "Oh, so you are finally going to do it? Well, you could do it on snoggletog eve. Instead of snoggletog day. That's not normal. Take her on a romantic date and have a good conversation. And then pop the question."

"That's how everyone does it. I want it to be completely unexpected."

"Ok i don't have much experience but you could just wing it. Make it unexpected by going along with how the night goes. Be yourself because apparently she likes that."

"Hey i think i am a pretty likable person." Hiccup replied with a grin.

"I know, but I'm just saying. Hey you could do a scavenger hunt! Like a puzzle!"

"I like that and i don't recall anyone else doing that. Thanks Fish!"

"Anytime." Fishlegs said as he walked out of the forge. Finally, Hiccup had a plan.

Astrid was completely bewildered. Hiccup said to meet her on snoggletog eve for " a surprise". She loved his surprises but at the same time hated them because they left her, well, bewildered. Snoggletog was a week away and he was telling her that they would meet up in five days? That did not sound like him. She did not know what to make of it and as she walked home she still tried to put it together but could not find the rest of the pieces. " What's on your mind?" a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw her mother trailing behind her. "Oh, just trying to figure out what hiccup just told me."

"And that would be...?"

"He told me to meet him in the cove snoggletog eve but that is a whole five days away! I wonder what he has planned."

"Well i dont know i guess you will just have to see. Anyway speaking of hiccup, he told me that he wants to take you out Friday night. Maybe that will cheer you up. May take your mind off things."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm really tired. I think i might just go to bed.

"Ok, let me know if you need me."

"Thanks mom. Night!" She walked up the stairs feeling kind of odd. She felt as if her whole body was shaking.'What was going on?' She asked herself. Next she felt a wave of nausea hit her and then it happened. She rushed over to the window and retched. She felt she might pass out and fall out the window but luckily she didn't. "Are you all right?!" Her mom called from the bottom of the stairs. "I don't know! I'm suddenly not feeling well at all!" Astrid called back, still gushing a little. Her mother ran up the stairs and caught sight if her at the window. "Alright, to the healer with you" Astrid's mother said as she grabbed a few cloths and a blanket. She wrapped her daughter up and led her out of the house towards the elder's hut. On the way they ran into, unbelievably, Hiccup. "What's wrong Astrid?" He asked, obviously concerned. Before Astrid could respond, her mother chimed in telling him that she had gotten sick. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No i think i've g..." Astrid interrupted her mother mid-sentence.

"It's alright if he comes along. He might keep me from doing it again." She said this but felt like she was going to do it again suddenly. She threw the blanket off her and ran to the nearest bush. Again she vomited, but this time to keep more quiet. Hiccup ran over to her faster than her mother could. He grabbed her hair and held it back. When she was done she turned around and looked as pale as a sheet. They wanted to get to the healers before she had to do it again. When they got there the healer knew exactly what was wrong and told Astrid's mother to lay her on a bed for a few moments while they talked. The healer, named Bertha, handed Hiccup a cloth and said to clean Astrid up best he could and then put. It on her head to cool the fever. As he did this he thought to himself, How am i going to propose to her in a week? Let alone take her on a date this Friday? I guess it will just have to wait.

Alright chapter 1 done! Whooo! What a hit. I can't wait to see how you guys like it so be sure to review! Please! Tell me what you think and be honest! I want to know how i can improve and how i am doing so far!

Special thanks to KateMarie999 for inspiring me to write these and to her co-writer EmmerzK for her inspiration on the starting topic. They gave very good insight. Please go check out their series GrowingupHaddock! It is amazing what they did with it. But be prepared! Get at least a tissue box and a stress ball. You might need them. Hahahaha. JK. ? ﾟﾘﾄ? Anyway, next chapter in a few days so be on the look out!

~~DDR


	2. Chapter 2

**HTTYD: A New Beginning**

 **Chapter 2: The Wait( is over?)**

 ** _Thanks a bunch for your uplifting reviews and to the one who told me how I can improve. Helped me out a lot!:) Anywho... Onwards to chap.2! Have fun!_**

Astrid had to stay at the healers for another hour or two. But it was already almost midnight so Hiccup was exhausted! Bertha finally told him to go home. As he walked he tried to figure out how to do it now that Astrid was sick. Through him thinking he did not realize that he was talking to himself.

"Hiccup, why are talking to yourself?" Fishlegs asked, kind of concerned.

"Sorry. Just trying to put together how I could propose to her. You know, now that she's sick and all."

"Yah, that could be a bit of a problem. You could wait until she is better. That is on option."

"The healer said she could still be sick by the day before snoggletog eve. That means she could miss her last date with me just as my girlfriend. Because the next one would be the one where she becomes my fiancé." Hiccup smiled at the word. Fiancé! 'Has a wonderful ring to it' he thought to himself.

" I know that smile! What are you thinking?" Fishlegs asked.

"I was just thinking how I am so blind! I know exactly who to talk to about this, and I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before! I have to go Fish! See you later!"

" Bye!" Fishlegs grinned. He had never seen his friend so happy in a long time!

"I don't understand why I have to stay here over night? Why can't I just go home?!" Astrid exclaimed rather loudly.

"Sweetheart, Bertha says she does not know if you will do it again. She wants to be around when you do." Her mother added. Her daughter had always been the one to argue. " I haven't done it in a while now!"

" You did it just five minutes ago! What makes you think you won't do it again?"

"Because the nausea is gone and I'm feeling better. I can just go home. I want to sleep in my own bed!"

"Honey, I can talk to her again, but if you throw up again, their is no doubt about it. You will stay. Ok. That sound fair?"

"I guess it works. Just don't make it sound like I am helpless." As Astrid watched her mother walk away she thought about how many times she had puked. Come to think of it, she had done it six more tomes since she had gotten to the healers hut. Wow that was more than she had ever done when she got this type of illness. What if something was really wrong with her. She had never heard if this sickness ever casing this much vomiting. Maybe their was something, but what?

Hiccup had finally reached his house and luckily found the person he was looking for. He found his mother, Valka,

Sitting by the fire, crocheting, knitting, or whatever it was she was doing. He never could remember no matter how many times he was told.

"Mom, I've been thinking about something."

"That's dangerous!" She replied, grinning at her joke. Hiccup groaned at it though. "Sorry, I thought you could use it. You looked down. What's up?"

"Well... I've decided that it is time to ask Astrid to marry me. I was going to do it snoggletog eve but now she is sick. I may have to wait longer. I was wondering if their was a way I could propose with her in bed or relaxing."

Valka's eyes widened with every word. This is not what she had expected him to say. "Ummm, well just be Hiccup. Show up with a new dagger and then propose."

" Hey! That is only for apologies. But I suppose I could do the dagger just because. She loves new weapons and always has."

Just do it the Hiccup way or wait and do it the Hiccup way."

"I guess your right. Is that how dad proposed to you?"

" No, he came up to me one day and was so nervous that he just spit it out like a cup of Meade. It was actually quite funny. But it was worth the embarrassment all in all. I know one thing. And that is that he would have loved to see you get married and to perform the ceremony."

" Yah, I still miss him most days. It's hard to believe that was almost a year ago. Crazy!"

" It was completely unexpected too. I don't know how I held up. I guess it was the fact that he died after seeing me again. That made him complete. And think about it, he died to save you! What he did was very noble!"

"I promise myself to make him proud, and I think I have by deciding this." He suddenly felt a wave of energy fill him. "I'm not very tired so I will get started on that new dagger now. I'll be in later"

"Are you sure? I mean it is almost one in the morning. The only reason I'm up is waiting for you. You really want to stay up that late?"

" Yep! I want to at least get started on the dagger and finish it tomorrow. By that time I will be in. Promise!"

" Ok, I'll be waiting but still asleep, if that makes since?"

"Yep, now that phrase. See you later mom. Thank you!"

" Anytime!" Valka watched as her son, her grown up son, ran out the door towards the forge. She felt as if her heart had melted. He was truly happy about his girlfriend becoming his wife. Her little boy that she remembered tossing fish back into the sea, believing they deserved to live, he was growing up. And she had missed a great deal of his life. He had forgiven her, but had she herself?

It had been about an hour since she had last vomited, but her mom and Bertha were still on edge. Bertha decided to try it and gave Astrid's mom this liquid to help stop it entirely. Astrid was relieved to finally go home! She did not want to spend another minute in that bed. And if she had, she probably would have screamed! She hated being waited on and treated like a baby. She wanted to do things by herself most of the time. Very rarely did she let anyone baby her. What she was worried about now was that liquid her mom was carrying. It looked as if it was moving.

" Mom, what is that liquid that Bertha gave you? It looks weird."

" It is supposed to get rid of the illness you have, what did she call it? Oh yeah, influenza, yeah that's it. She called it influenza. She said to give it to you twice a day and it should get you better faster."

" It looks disgusting! How am I supposed to get that down?!"

"Well let me put it to you this way, it's either this or in that bed in the healers hut for a week longer than this. Which will it be?"

" I'll take the medicine! Any thing besides that cage!" Her mother laughed at this impression of the huts beds. Her daughter was always that way and probably always will be. But that was Astrid! Always a fighter not a whiner. Some things never change, but those are the ones treasured always in a mothers eyes.

Wow! Chapter 2 done! Check that off the list. Thanks and hoped you all liked it. This chapter was a little early than expected. Ended up knocking out two chapters in two days. I may be able to do that depending on how my days go.

Anywho, points to those who find the movie reference! Hehehehe! Ain't I sly?:) plus I set up a poll here in the website so go check it out and vote on what you want. The question is: What would you like to see happen in the first few years of the haddock marriage?

Leave a review or PM me on any errors, mistakes or comments on the story!

Love ya'll! ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ?


	3. Chapter 3

HTTYD: A New Beginning

Chapter three: Just a few days now

Here we go guys! Chapter number three! Like I said in the authors note on the last chapter 1: I set up a poll and 2: points to those who saw the Wreck It Ralph reference! Give you a hint, it was a joke... Shhhh don't tell anyone! Hahahaha. Anyway, "commence my royal subjects" :)

~Dreamydragonrider 

Hiccup' POV

After a few days Astrid was finally feeling better and the puking was very minimal, almost never. So I decided to go along with the plan. I still wanted to propose to her on snoggletog eve and she seemed alright now. Only today Astrid's mother had to go with a few people to another island to do something. I have no idea what, but guess who gets to take care of Astrid...ME! Yep, was joyous news when she asked me to watch her. I know Astrid won't like that but she has to have someone at the house at all times in case she needs help. As I walked towards her house, I kept thinking about other things not just the engagement. But my mind kept wondering back to Astrid. I had a plan on how to propose, he just had to get her to the great hall at the right time. Snoggletog eve was tomorrow and the engagement would happen then. I am just so excited! I reached her door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Astrid called from the inside.

"Odin! I've come early to give you your goodies!" Hiccup replied, completely sarcastically and deep but Astrid knew it was him. She opened the door seeing only a piece of paper at her feet. It read:

 _Astrid,_

 _Please meet me near the great hall on snoggletog eve. Right after the carol of the bells. I have something important to discuss with you._

 _~Hiccup_

As she read she wondered what he was up to. "Ooo... What do you have in your hands?" A voice said from behind. Astrid turned seeing Ruffnut standing behind her. Ruff reached for the note but Astrid put it in the air, hoping that Ruff was not tall enough to reach it.

"Just a note, TO ME, not YOU. "

"Ok, ok! Mr. Bossy!"

" Hey! I am not about to have you explain this note to me. I am going to see my mom and you are not coming with me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, yeah. Yada, yada. I got it."

"Thank you Ruffnut. Go tell Hiccup I said 'ok' to the note he sent. Please?"

"Alright." And with that they parted ways.

Astrid headed to the hall where her mother was teaching some kids. She opened the door and sure enough there was her mother standing by a table. She walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. " Astrid, I am teaching a class. What is so important?"

"It's about Hiccup. He wrote me this note but it doesn't look right. Almost like he did not write it." It was written by a right handed person. Hiccup is left handed."

" Well the best I can think of is go ask him. I am teaching so go on and ask. Ok?"

" Alright see you later!"

Astrid turned around to walk out. As she headed to the forge she kept thinking about what the note said. She stepped inside and saw Hiccup at his desk. She fixed a grin and snuck up behind him. She stuck her nails in his sides and he jumped and fell out of his chair. Astrid laughed hysterically.

"GAH... Astrid what was that for?!"

" T-to get you to d-do that! That was hilarious!" Astrid said between laughs.

" Ok...? What do you want?"

"I came to ask about the note you left me. I was wondering if you did indeed write it. It was written by a right handed person..."

"Ohhhh. That! Heh heh... I..uh jammed my left hand in the drawer pretty hard and I needed to write the note. I just had to wing it with my right." Hiccup showed his hand to Astrid.

"Ok that makes sense. Ok just wondering. Ok, well I guess I'll be going then.

"Wait! Will you come?"

" Absolutely! Wait, Ruffnut was supposed to tell you my answer. Did she come and say anything?"

"Well she did but she said nothing about the date. All she wanted to know was if she could build a boar pit in the academy. I told her the obvious. Why would someone put a boar pit in the middle of the academy. They're not much better than they were on the edge. Am I right?"

"Yep, I know what you mean. Anyway. Yes I will be there, but can we meet sooner? Snoggletog eve is still three days away. Let's get away before then. Like go for a flight or something."

" That could work, but the day before is the only day I can even think about going. Gobbet has been giving me things to do, I have to train kids at the academy, I have to fix a few roofs and interiors. Man being Chief is exhausting!"

" I don't think Stoick ever said it would be easy. There will always be better days than others. Trust me."

" I suppose you're right. You know what? Let's go flying right now. Fibber can finish up or I can finish tomorrow. I need to get away. Come on!"

"Alright! But won't your mom be upset?"

"Nah, she was at the docks last I saw. We'll be fine. Let's go!"

" Okay, coming."

They mounted up and took off within minutes. At last Hiccup felt free. He looked over at Astrid and she look beautiful. Her hair shone in the sunlight and her skin sparkled with the air. Her eyes were like pale blue diamonds. She was radiant as th...

" Hey! What are you looking at?"

Astrid said looking at Hiccup with a grin.

"Just taking in on how beautiful you are. Is that ok?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Good grief! You are so sick sometimes you know that right?"

"I know! Nothing I've never heard before. I love looking at the beauty of my darling girlfriend!" Hiccup said making Astrid gag. He laughed at his comment hoping it sounded as cheesy as he could make it sound.

"Could you make that ANY cheesier?!" Astrid said quite disgusted" What ever. Race ya... Woah! Look out there in the distance." They both looked out and saw what looked like an oncoming armada. Hiccup picked up his spyglass and peeked through the hole. He tried to make out the design on the sails. It looked like...oh no!

"This is not good!"

"What" 

"Berserkers!"

Astrid's eyes widened with terror.

"What do we do?"

"We need to get back to Berk"

And with that they flew towards Berk. Hiccup was right. It was berserkers! And they were headed strait for Berk.

Ok I am so sorry for the delay! I had major writers block and one of my very good adult friends had a stroke. Please pray for him for those who are the praying kind. So again I am sorry.

I recently lost a follower to the delay I think and that troubled me. Please come back!:( I love my readers and would absolutely hate to lose some.

Anyway, next chapter will be posted by next Tuesday at the most. I promise I will not make you happies wait this long again. And I definitely do not want to lose another follower. Again, Please Come back!:) It would make my day.

Shoot almost forgot the movie reference. I love doing this. Cookies to anyone who finds it. Also the poll is still up and you can find it on my profile. Also known as the Bio. Oh and next chapter is the big day!

"I'm so excited and I just can't hide it":)

Leave a review on what you think and let me know what you would like to see happen in the series. Yes! I said

It! I am thinking about a series! Depends on how many people would actually read it. Again leaving a review is greatly appreciated!

Lots of happies!:)

~Dreamydragonrider


	4. Chapter 4

HTTYD: A new beginning Chapter four: WHAT THE HECK! Pt. 1

Hello my lovelies!:) this is going to be a doozy of a chapter. I have decided that it will be in two parts because of what I sprung on you yesterday. ? ﾟﾘﾌ Aren't I so mischievous?:) Anywho those who guessed the movie reference being from Finding Nemo than give yourself a point. And be sure to keep track of them because I will add them up at the end of the series. There may even be a surprise? ﾟﾘﾜ yep I said it! Alright so go ahead and read and leave a review! I love your feedback! Onwards!

~Dreamydragonrider 

"Put out the weapons out! Hoist the watch towers! Riders, up on the towers with horns!" Hiccup yelled as he ran through the village. Astrid followed close behind directing others to the safety of the hall. Elders and children followed her directions to the great hall. She caught up to Hiccup as he pulled out his spyglass. "They're close. About 20 yards. We need to set up the catapults and the arrow stations."Hiccup said through clenched teeth. Astrid was almost just as worried as him and he could see it.

"What do I need to do"

"I want you to go to the watch tower on the south end. Take your axe and be sure to stay alert. You never know what Dagur will do."

" Yeah I know. Alright and what are you going to do? Be a sitting duck?"

" I have all of the village warriors out to protect Berk and me. I will fight but be protected. I will be fine. Don't you worry." And with that, he gave Astrid a kiss on the cheek and ran towards the group of people ready to fight. She looked at him with a smile as she watched her boyfriend walk towards the docks, but this time it was of love, not mischief. She loved that about him. He was always one to make things better, even when times were tough. And times were incredibly tough right now, the berserkers had just crossed into their waters. Now it was time! She was ready and so was the rest of Berk!

Hiccup watched the boats slowly make their way across the waters of Berk. Every now and then he'd take a glance at Astrid, who was now standing in her tower, axe in hand. She was always one to laugh in the face of danger. He smiled at the thought of her taking Dagur all by herself. That would be funny, for Dagur that is. Astrid smiled at him and he smiled back. Then as the boats were approaching, Hiccup spotted Dagur. But he had something in his hand it looked like a chain. He tried to get a closer look when he noticed! Dagur had somebody chained and was holding them hostage! "That's close enough, Dagur!" Hiccup yelled, startling the villagers at his sudden booming voice. I want to know who you are holding hostage on your ship!"

"Oh, so you did notice well if you must know..." He yanked on the chain and lifted a very beaten, exhausted looking...wait...that was...Heather!"

"Heather!" Hiccup and Astrid said in unison. "Why do have her?!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because (1) I needed a plan (2) she was trying to go back to Berk anyway and I didn't like that. And you know me, I always get what I want!"

"Not ever will You get my dragon! We have been through this to many times. Leave Berk and Heather here and leave! Now!"

"Alright."

Hiccup looked at him in shock as Dagur unchained Heather and threw her on the deck, but she was beaten so badly that she could not stand on her own. She fell face down and just lay on the dock board. Hiccup watched in disbelief as Dagur started to turn around his fleet. He was so confused! Dagur had never done anything like this. What was he up to? As soon as Dagur was far enough from the docks, he ran to Heather. He helped her up called for a stretcher. "Heather, can you her me? Talk to me!"

*moan* *moan*

"Ok, Heather you have to let me know you will be ok! Please say something other than a groan!"

"A...Astrid...As..tri...d"

"Astrid!" Astrid looked down from her tower. She gasped when she saw her best friend hurt like that!

"Heather wants you! Come down here!"

"Ok! I'm coming Heather!"

"Heather, you have to stay with me! "Keep your eyes open! Astrid is coming and so is a stretcher. We will get you to the healers! Just stay with us!" Astrid ran up the path just as they heard a blast from the other side of the island. They turned around and saw smoke in the sky.

"I knew Dagur wouldn't let up that easy! Astrid, get Heather to the healers and stay with her. We have to go to the other side. Go now!"

"Alright Heather, we are going to on a trip to the healers. Ok? Just keep your eyes open." Heather barley nodded. Astrid and a couple others lifted her onto the stretcher. They started up the path to the healers. Every second counted. When they got to the healers hut, Bertha came running out. She led the team into A room and instructed them to lay Heather on the bed. Heather was now twitching a little at the sudden movement. Bertha started examining her. "This girl is starving to death! She has bruises all over her, even some gashes too. What happened?" Astrid told her everything she knew but it wasn't enough for her. They needed info from Heather, but she was literally half asleep!

"Heather! You need to tell Bertha what Dagur did to you!"

"Astrid, it can wait. Right now I need to give her some powders to put her to sleep. Then I can start disinfect her injuries. Astrid help me with her head to get the liquid down."

"Alright. Men go help Hiccup! He is on the other side of the island."

"Alright let's get this done"

Hiccup got to the other side just as the fleet was approaching Berkshire side. The riders were already attacking The ships but there was only two dragons. They need more backup. Dagur wasn't far off. Hiccup ran to his saddlebag and wrote out two notes, one for Snotlout and the other Astrid. He sent to Terrible Terror away, and hooked onto toothless. Just as he was getting ready to take off, an arrow flew next to him slitting his right cheek. He winced a little but wiped it off and took off without another thought. They had to defeat Dagur and his fleet. For the sake of his tribe and friends. Especially for Heather. She didn't deserve this. So why here. Hiccup went after the small supply boats first and sank them within a minute. He then went after the attack ships, then the range ships. Just as he was about to hit the last range ship a blast came out of nowhere. Then spines. Ahh. Astrid and Snotlout had made it. Now the could take the main ship. But to do this they had to avoid the chains at all cost. If they got caught in one, it was game over. That could not happen. Not if his life depended on it. As they started to attack, they realized that many dragons had already retreated. It was up to the riders, and a few other dragons. They had to defend Berk and defeat Dagur's Armada at the same time. They could do it. They had to. Some how they had to find a way. And then it hit him. "Riders! Aim at the bottom! Put holes in the hull of the boats and sink them that way!" They nodded in agreement and went on their way firing at the hulls as best as they could. Within ten minutes the boat had been destroyed. All of the weapons had sunk along with all of the rest of the boat. All that remained were some ruins of the boat and a few barrels. But they were defense less. Hiccup ordered everyone of them put in the prison. He would deal with them later, but right now he had Heather to worry about. As they headed back, Astrid and Hiccup could both not get the look of helplessness Heather had given them. Hiccup for one was tempted to question Dagur and maybe have him punished for what he had done. Hiccup and Astrid gave each other worried looks when they got to the healers hut. "Astrid, I am going to send for the council to discuss the berserkers case. I'll stay with her until she wakes from her powders, but then I will go. Is that ok with you?"

"Why are you asking me? Whatever you say goes! Come on!" They reached Heathers room and saw her wide awake ,stretched out on the bed still looking awful as before, but at least she didn't look helpless. She tried to speak but no words came out when she did. Then Bertha came from the other room holding a tea kettle. "She can't speak. Something is wrong with her vocal cords and so she can't speak. I don't think it is for forever though. Still some hope there for her."

Hiccup was furious! He had an idea that would cheer her up a bit, but also get his revenge on Dagur and his "buddies". This was going to be epic. " I am going to go arrange a council meeting. I'll be back later." He bounced out of the door faster than they could reply. He was going to do it! He had the best plan yet, and if it went as planned, this was going to be an awesome week!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I promise! The next chapter is gonna be awesome! Be sure to come back and see what I have in store for you!

Points to anyone who knows the movie reference! And there WILL be at least one in every chapter so pay close attention to the words and see if you can catch. I have just been using one in the past chapters so don't worry. And if you know, PM me and I will tell you if you are right. And I have decided on two things. (1) there will be prize to the top three people to guess them at the end of the series. (2) a new chapter every Monday! So stay tuned!

Alright I am tired from camp so I am going to clock out.

Se ya!:)and

~Dreamydragonrider

PS: LEAVE A REVIEW! I love your feed back! I want to k is how I can improve or some of your ideas or thoughts about the chapter or chapters! Please leave one. I will really appreciate it!:)


	5. Chapter 5

HTTYD: a new beginning

Chapter:5 WHAT THE HECK! Part 2

 _Hey yo! What the heck! Hehe!:) I love puns.:) and smily faces.:):):) So this chapter is going to be humor,Hiccstrid fluff, and and a good climax ending. Sort of.;) anyone found the movie reference? Answer at the end of this chapter. But at least try to figure it out. See if you can find the reference in this chapter. There will be one in every chapter! I have not gotten any PM's or reviews from people who have a guess or two on what the reference is. And the only way for you to win is to try. If_ _you don't want to do the prize thing then I won't do it. I just thought it would be fun. Also, we are up to 1,000 views! Any way, next chapter awaits!_

Astrid was in the healers hit waiting for Heather to wake up. It had been almost two days since the attack and she still was a little upset for what Dagur had done. They had had the trial for Dagur yesterday and they had sentenced him to working for around 5 years at least. They had had enough of this nonsense. He was going to pay. If that was not enough, Dagur also had to do time in prison for what he had done, along with the rest of the group of berserkers who attacked. They weren't going to get away with this. Astrid watched as Heather slept. She had a little episode last night and they were hoping she wouldn't do it again. They still had to fix the window. Astrid forgot how strong Heather was. It was late and she was getting tired, but they needed to get some medicine down her to help her insides heal and the out. To her excitement, she was stirring in the bed so it wasn't long now. Bertha had just walked in as Astrid was going to get her. "How is she? Ooo. She's waking up. Great! Now we can give her the medi...oh no! Look at her Astrid!" Astrid turned her head at Heather and saw what she'd hoped she wouldn't. Heather was shaking more and more, moaning and twisting her body around. This was not good. Astrid and Bertha ran to the side of the bed ready to catch her if she jumped up. And oddly enough, she did. Heather jumped up and shook as if she was being electrocuted. She had done this only once before but it was obvious now what Dagur had done to her. They tried to calm her down and soothe her but she just kept shaking. What had happened to her was inconceivable! Astrid was burning with rage at Dagur for what he had done to her best friend! She had to find Hiccup and tell him what happened. After Heather had started to settle down Astrid headed for the door. "Bertha, I'll be right back. I have to find Hiccup. If she starts asking for me again then send a terror. Ill be back shortly!"

"Ok. Did you figure out why she was shaking so badly?"

"Yes and Hiccup needs to know why. I'll tell you later. Ok?"

"Alright! Se ya later."Astrid ran out the door and mounted Stormfly. She had to find him fast for he would be so glad to know what that jerk face had done to Heather.

Hiccup had a grin on his face as he watched Dagur work from afar in Mildews old field. He found it amusing.

He heard a familiar squawk and knew his soon to be fiancé was riding up. He turned around and sure enough, Astrid jumped off Stormfly. She seemed tense and upset, so he was a little curious as to what she had to say. Astrid charged toward Hiccup breathing heavily as if she'd just ran from the healers hit instead of flown here. "Hiccup...I know...what Dagur did...to Heather. He shocked her with his stupid...Skrill!"Hiccup's eyes widened. He had never dreamed about Dagur doing such a thing. But then again, it was Dagur. He turned his head to make sure Dagur was still working, thankfully he was. This was time. He needed to do it soon they had spent Snoggletog fighting a marauder instead of celebrating the holiday. He would give his entire village a second Snoggletog. "Alright Astrid I have a plan. Meet me and the rest of the council in two hours at the great hall. We need to have a talk about something." Astrid nodded and flew away knowing that whatever Hiccup had in mind it would all come through.

Hiccup walked in the great hall an hour before Astrid would arrive. They had to lay out somethings that she couldn't know about.

"Alright council. I am going to give back what was taken from us, a Snoggletog Celebration." Everyone's eyes lit up. They were excited to hear that! " I want it to be a surprise for everyone, especially Astrid. What we're going to do is set up what we took down and then we will bring everyone in the great hall. Then I'll go up on a table and make a speech. Some of which will be my dads words. I'll ask Astrid to come up on the table and I will ask her to..."

"Dance?"

"Eat a bug?"

"Race for the cookies?"

"No!"Hiccup raised his voice to get their attention."No, I am going to ask her to marry me." Fishlegs squealed with delight.

"Wow!"

"Congratulations!"

"Good luck!"

Hiccup nodded to every comment."Alright so everyone knows the plan? Ok we'll start right after everyone is done eating dinner. Ok here comes Astrid. Keep your cool! Hi Astrid!"

"Ok...what's going on?"

"Nothing we were just talking about what we were going to do about Dagur and like I said I have a plan."

"Alright, then let's hear it."

"Ok, so I am going to give everyone a redo of Snoggletog and make Dagur clean up after everything. And I mean everything. Then we'll take up from there whatever needs to be done. He will definitely regret the things he did to Heather! So what do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful! The people will be so happy! When do we start?"

"After dinner and then the celebration will happen tomorrow night! Alright, see you guys later then! Bye!"

Hiccup was ecstatic! His plan was finally coming together! And this time in style!

The day had finally come! They had finished decorating this afternoon and don't even ask how hard it was to keep everyone out of the great hall. "Alright everyone!"Hiccup said to quiet them down. "What is behind these doors is something you were deprived of this last week and i am giving back to you what was taken from us! My friends from the council helped a great deal to bring it to you. And so I give you... Snoggletog day celebration take two, complete with water slide!"All of the people rushed in and within seconds the whole hall was full of happy people. Hiccup walked around and spotted his mother across the room. He went over and got in his moms view. She smiled at him and hugged him harder than she had ever done before. "Hiccup,I am truly,honestly proud of you! This is your best idea yet! You have made me, the village, your girlfriend, and your father proud of you."

"Thanks mom. But this isn't even the best part!"

"Oh really? What else do you have in mind besides the water slide?"

"I am going to propose to Astrid tonight at sunset. And it's getting close so I'd better go to the announcement table. See you soon mom!" Valka was probably just as excited as her son was. She would have a daughter-in-law In a few months and it started with tonight. She watched as her son climbed up to the table and get everyone's attention.

"People of Berk! This Snoggletog celebration is to be cherished not only because it was taken away and then given back, but because of a particularly very special person! Astrid Hofferson, will you please com e up here?" Astrid blushed at the sudden address to her, but she went up anyway. When she reached Hiccup, he had a huge smirk on his face."What's going on?"

"You'll see. Astrid Hofferson, The day I fell in love with you was the day I made the decision that you would someday be mine, now here we are. There is but one regret and that is not getting to know you sooner, because I truly love you." Astrid already was tearing up as he got down on one knee. All of the people gasped at what he had just done." The only thing I would ever want to do would spend the rest of my life with the woman I love and care for so much so there is but one question left,Astrid Hofferson, Will you marry me?" Astrid was crying so hard she couldn't even speak. She nodded trying to say yes but she had to settle down first. She took some deeb breaths hoping the nod would've given Hiccup a hint, but he didn't seem to get it. She got herself under control." Yes Hiccup, I will absolutely marry you!"

Cheers ran through the hall as Hiccup picked Astrid up and spun her while hugging her at the same time. He sat her down and they leaned in for a very passionate kiss. This had to be the best day ever! Hiccup got a Yes, Astrid became a fiancé, and they were getting revenge from Dagur. Off in the corner, he was already sweeping the floor which was kinda funny because where he was at was just below the ornament full of confetti! This was going to be funny!" Alright and now it is time for the confetti ornament! Ruff and tuff, ready...NOW!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut pulled the rope and confetti of all colors spilled all over Dagur and the floor! After the confetti finished spilling, Dagur looked like a walking rainbow! Hiccup and Astrid laughed at his appearance!" Alright Dagur, now you get to clean everything up! Not just the confetti! You men alright with watching them? Ok well when their done inspect, and if they are truly done, take them to your cells. On your way come get me at my house and I will take toothless along with us to help keep them under control. Thanks men!" Astrid and Hiccup,hand in hand,walked out of the hall truly happy. Astrid and Hiccup mounted their dragons for the first time as being each other's fiancé! They flew to the cove and jumped off. Astrid walked over to Hiccup still wearing the same smile she had on when Hiccup proposed.

"I love you!"

"I love you more"

"I love you most!"

They sat next to the lake close and watched the night gleam in the water. It was truly the best night!

 _Holy cow! This was one heck of a chapter. Did I get some tears from people, laughs, happy tears? I'm sure I did! Hope you liked it! The movie reference from chapter 4 was from Finding Nemo! Yeah! That is by far my favorite Pixar movie! I completely recommend it for those who haven't seen it. Ok so the movie reference from this chapter is from...Haha you thought I was going to tell you! Hahaha I'm so sly! But did you catch it though? If you did then pm me and see if you got it right! If you can't pm then leave a review!_

 _Do, under every circumstance, leave a review! I love your feed back! It just makes my day!:) I love you guys!_

 _Let's try to get to the 20 followers mark! We're at 15 so just five more!_

 _Alright just keep swimming just keep swimming!:)_


	6. Chapter 6

HTTYD: A New Beginning

Chapter 6: Post Wedding Date # 1

 _Hey you guys! I am soooooo incredibly sorry that I put the story on Hiatus! But with school, work, and basically life, I was quite busy and didn't have time to write. I guess it's just the best time as ever to at least do one:) Yepeee! So yeah! Keep on Keeping on!_

 _P.S Thank you all for staying with me as I TRIED to get this up sooner!:)_

 _Lots Of Happies!_

He had finally done it! It was basically the best time of his life and the best word he could have ever heard! "Yes"

"Yes" "Yes". That word kept ringing through his ears. As Hiccup tried to get some sleep he found that every time he thought he was asleep, he was completely awake and running the scene from the night before in his mind. And the love of his life had said, "Yes"! He couldn't stop smiling! In just a few months he would marry the love of his life. He was to excited to sleep so he decided to get up and plan a few things for the wedding seeing as he couldn't get that topic off his mind. So he started planning for the bachelor party they he was going to have with all of his friends. He sat down on his desk and started writing things down. He started making a list of things he wanted at his bachelor party and maybe drawing a few sketches of toothless or other dragons. Finally after he jotted down everything he wanted to he felt sleepy and went to bed. Tomorrow was a new day!

As Astrid walked towards the Great Hall, she dreamed about what her new life as Hiccup's wife would be like. She wanted kids but not so many that she would be overwhelmed. Obviously a boy to serve as heir after Hiccup. She also wanted to a few girls. But I've course this wasn't the most important thing to think about at the moment. First she and Hiccup would decided where their house would be built then they would give some ideas they had for the actual wedding,which would be in three months. Not a ton of time but it would have to do for now. She spotted Hiccup near the fire pit and noticed he was,again, doodling something.

"Hiccup what are you drawing this time?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed cheek as she watched him draw what looked like a house.

"Oh just some designs for our house. I figured you'd want a few rooms upstairs for...um...ah..."

"That's ok I know what you mean. And yes that would be perfect and we can always add on to it if we need to. Right?"

"Absolutely, anyway I should get these to the workers if we want our house done in the time being, or else we're spending our wedding night in the academy!" Hiccup said with a chuckle. Astrid laughed to at the remark. "May I tag along?"

"Why of course! Come on!" They walked hand in hand towards the door and started talking about everything they were going to do as husband and wife. Hiccup's crazy idea was to find another Night Fury, which would be awesome but not likely. They reached the house constructers just as they were about to leave."Wait! I have the designs for the house we talked about!"

"Ah, Chief Hiccup! What a pleasure to see you today. What can I do you for?" Asked the manager of the group.

"Well I have the designs for my...rr...OUR house. Do you think it's too much for three months?"

"Oh no sir! We've done faster than that. In fact, Miss Astrid your parents house was built within two months! So yes this won't be a problem at all! It'll be done by the time scheduled!"

"Thank you Mr..."

"Dirk, Benny Dirk."

"Ok thank you Mr. Dirk!"

"Your very welcome! See you later!"

Hiccup waited until they were around the corner before turning to Astrid.

"Alright now that there gone what do you want to do? I figured I have until lunch to spend some time with my favorite person in the world!"

"Aww, sweet! But don't get to mushy on me! Blech! Too much fluff!"

"Alright,alright I'm sorry! Forget that I said it. So what do want to do I the few hours that I'm free?"

"I don't know! We could go trick flying! That would be fun! You could show me those tricks that you wanted to show me the other day!"

"Cool! Let's go! But first let me make sure the other riders have Dagur under control. I think they were going to put him to mucking the dragon stables today. And you know how much he just loovveess to clean things! Did you see his face at the party last week? Ha! He was a nervous wreck! That was hilarious! Do you remember?"

"Yep and I can only imagine what he'll be like at the two parties we'll have the week before the wedding! That is going to be one of the funniest things ever! That and the time Tuffnut got himself stuck in that dragon trap! Do you remember that?"

"Yes I do! Wow how long ago was that? What five years? Wow! It seems as though time has just flown away, you know?"

"Yeah I do, only your off by a year. It has been about SIX years since he got stuck in a dragon trap. Not that it means anything but still nice to point out! Alright! Enough back story! Looks like they've got your man under control!" Astrid said as they walked up to the Academy. Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins all had him contained in ankle chains. Hiccup wondered how that went! Dagur would never allow that to easily!

"Hey Fish! Can speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure!" Fishlegs walked over to where Hiccup and Astrid were standing. "What's up?"

"How did you manage to get those ankle chains on him? I can never see him coming down enough to allow you to do that!"

"That's a long story. At first it was hard enough to get him out of his cell! He saw the chains and immediately refused to put them. After that it took every guy we could find to hold him down just so Snotlout could put them on him. I'm pretty sure Ruffnut's still kinda out of it because of when Dagur punched her in the face. See?" They looked over at Ruffnut and Tuffnut and saw them hitting each other, as usual! But then Ruff took a swing at nothing and ran right into the wall! They rushed over to her to see if she was okay. She didn't look so good. "Hey Ruff," Hiccup asked, "You okay?"

"Hiccup...baa baa black sheep...fiddler in the woods!" *BONK*

Ruffnut fell face down on the ground. Tuffnut started to laugh but stopped when he saw the look in Hiccup's face.

"I'm not even going to try to tell you two to lay off! Fishlegs! Are you positive you have Dagur under control and you won't have any problems?"

"Absolutely Hiccup! We have some men around the perimeter of the academy and is inside here. We shouldn't have a problem." Fishlegs said with a smile.

"Great! In that case, Astrid and I were going to go for a flight so we'll be back in about and hour or so! Terror mail if anything happens!"

"Alright! Have fun at whatever you are doing!"

"We are going trick flying! We'll be back in about an hour or two."

"Okay, see ya!" Hiccup whistled for Toothless and grabbed Astrid's wrist running out of the academy.

"What on earth?! Hiccup what are you in such a rush for?!"

"I want to make the most of the hour or two that I have with you. It's not just every day that I get time off. Besides, what's in two weeks?"

"Two weeks? I have no idea...OH...okay so it's my birthday in two weeks. But don't get mushy with me! *Blech* I hate fluff and romance!"

"Alright but at least a party, right?"

"NO! No party! How about we don't make a big deal and just go out, just me and you?"

"That's sounds romantic. I thought you didn't like that stuff."

"Oh it's okay once in a while but not all the time like some couples I know. *Blech*"

"Astrid, you are so easily disgusted, you know?"

"Yeah but I guess it just shows how easily it can happen. Your lucky I didn't throw up on that first date you took me on. I say again *Blech*!"

"Yeah make fun of me for that all you want! Your going to love it later on."

"Yeah, yeah! Keep talking! Are we going trick flying or not?"

"Yeah we are just as soon as we find Stormfly. Are you sure she was next to the great hall?"

"Pretty sure! That's was the last place I saw her before I came to see you at the forge. Se there she is! Here Stormfly!" Stormfly ran up to Astrid as is she hadn't seen her rider in ages. She seemed truly happy. "Good girl! How wants to go for a little trick flying? We can show Hiccup-Mister-big-shot here how it's done!"

"Oh is that a challenge? Alright Toothless, Do you remember that mount I taught you?" Toothless wiggled as if telling him he remembered. Hiccup set Toothless's tail on single flight then stepped a few feet away from Toothless and then gave a few hand signals to Toothless. Hiccup squatted and shot Toothless a look. Toothless ran towards Hiccup and tossed him in the air. Toothless flew up towards him, Hiccup flipped and landed on Toothless with no trouble at all. Astrid looked at him with a horrified look on her face as if he'd just fallen off of a tall building. "Hiccup! Are you okay?!" Astrid yelled.

"Yes! Why do think I would have been hurt after practicing this about a hundred times?! I think I'm about as immune to falling and hitting the ground as Gothi is to catching Eel Pox!"

"Are you sure you've never fallen when practicing that?!" Astrid said once she had mounted Stormfly and caught up with Hiccup. "I'm not going to answer that question because I will either lie to you which I don't want to do that. Or I will make you mad. So either way I would make yo...OOWW! What was that for?!" Astrid shook her hand as to loosen the joints in it. "Well that seems to be the only way I can get you to shut up! So let me guess, you have fallen a few times?"

"Well let me put it to you this way, Remember that concussion I had last week?" This earned him another punch in the arm. "Would you please stop that?"

"No, it teaches you a lesson or two when I do it."

"The only thing it teaches me is that I will never stop loving you!"

"Okay, so how about this? I'll give you another 'punch' and then I'll go for my shot." She flew closer and closer to Hiccup as she spoke. When she reached him she attacked him with an incredibly passionate kiss. She wished that she would be married to this mess already! Dang it he is just so handsome and adorable at the same time. After she broke away, Hiccup threw his arms way up in the air and started to chuckle. "I surrender!" Astrid cracked up once he said that. "Alright, My turn! Ready girl? Alright here we go!" Astrid shot up towards the clouds at top speed. She then flew strait down towards the sea. Once she reached the ocean, she went into a hover which threw tons of water up and on them. Good thing it was warm that day. Hiccup reached them after he was through cheering like a little girl at a dragon race. " Where'd you learn that trick?"

"I taught it her and myself. I made it up. So that's the latest trick. How about we race to Dragon island and back. I need to dry off and our two hours is turning into one. What do you say?"

"I say challenge accepted!"

"Great lets go" They moved in a parallel line for the "starting line".

"Ready." Hiccup started, "Set..." Astrid went at top speed chuckling. "Hey! I didn't say go yet!"

"I know! I'm not deaf!"

"That's cheating! Why you little..." Hiccup raced after her catching up fast. Astrid rounded dragon island and headed towards Berk. She new what was coming if Hiccup caught her on foot. Although it didn't really matter that she was in the air. If there was one thing that Hiccup could remember, it was that she was EXTREMELY ticklish! And that's exactly what she saw in his eyes every time she looked back to see him quickly gaining on her. She saw Berk on the horizon and a boost of adrenaline pumped through her. She sped towards Berk as fast as she could go. She landed and ran as fast as she could towards her house. She looked back and saw Hiccup close behind her. She the realized that the door was locked. She didn't have time to run to the window on the other side so she just took off towards the great hall. She reached faster than Hiccup due to his prosthetic. In some ways, like this one, she thought the metal was great because it slowed him down just enough to where she could get ahead of him. She burst into the Great hall and spotted Ruffnut standing behind the counter. All eyes were on her as she ran behind the counter quickly looking up to see, thankfully, no Hiccup. He was probably still climbing the stairs. "Phew!" She said. "Who knew Hiccup could be so determined. Oh Ruffnut, when Hiccup asks if you've seen me, Tell him you don't!"

"What'd you do this time?"

"We were racing and I went before he said go. No he's out to get me."

"Ah. Okay I'll try but you did pick the wrong person to lie, you know? I'm terrible at lying." Astrid looked over the counter to see hiccup asking a villager where she was. He pointed towards the counter. 'Crap! Please don't see me! Please don't see me!' She thought to herself. Hiccup reached the counter acting completely sarcastic and belligerent, but in a good way. Astrid fitted herself in one of the shelves under the counter for extra protection.

"Hey Ruffnut, have you seen a certain blonde girl who just so happens to be my fiancé? I've been meaning to talk to her."

"Oh really? Geez she made it sound much worse than just talk. She's behind the counter."! Ruffnut pointed down where Astrid was. She saw the glare on Astrid's face and knew she had screwed up. But it was too late because there was Hiccup staring right down at her. "Why hello Hiccup! Beautiful day today isn't it?" Hiccup smiled, reached for Astrid and slung her over his shoulder. Astrid struggled but for some apparent reason she couldn't escape his grasp. She jammed her finger nails into his sides making him Yelp. Hiccup dropped Astrid right in the middle of the hall. She started laughing as she watched Hiccup grab his sides and rub them to help relieve the pain of the nail marks from Astrid. "Oh, it's on!" He said making Astrid squeal like a little toddler. She tried to get up and run but Hiccup grabbed her ankle and pulled back towards him. Hiccup pinned her to the ground then, hovering over her, started tickling her sides and neck. Astrid screamed and laughed at the same time. Most villagers cheered while some looked in amazement and shock. Valka, Hiccups mother, just looked as if she was proud. Her son and soon-to-be-daughter-in-law wrestled around the hall playfully. Hiccup tickled her and she tickled back. It was an adorable sight to Valka. It reminded her of when they were little. The memories of them chasing each other or them both chasing other children. There were many days when the twins would steal one of Astrid's axes or one of Hiccup's sketches. Then there would be a 1-2 hour chase all around the island ending with someone in predicament. One time Hiccup fell right into a well. But being the clumsy person he is he couldn't hold onto anybody and ended up pulling Astrid, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut in the well with him. Now it was still hilarious to see Hiccup and Astrid wrestle around the hall. When they finally calmed down, Hiccup realized that in the hassle, Astrid had somehow managed to pull of Hiccups prosthetic leg and give it to the twins. Bad choice. The twins went and hid it. Hiccup went to stand up but then fell right back on top of Astrid. "What the! Where's my prosthetic?!" Astrid started laughing. "Oh so know I have no leg. Real mature, Astrid!"

"Oh like we were being even close to mature wrestling around this Great hall!"

"Touché."

"Yeah. Curse my ticklish body!"

"Oh maybe I need to do..."

"NO! Don't you even think about it!"

"Alright, I'll let you go. But no more cheating. Okay?"

"I promise nothing!"

"Ah whatever. Okay I probably should be going. I have to talk to Fishlegs about how it went with Dagur, and then my mom wanted me for something. So I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, but quick question."

"Okay, what?"

"How are you going to stand up?"

"Right! TOOTHLESS!" Toothless rushed over and showed him his saddle bag. Hiccup smirked at Astrid, then pulled out a second prosthetic leg and attached it. "I love you Astrid!"

"Are you sure?" Astrid said sarcastically

"Yes I am sure or I wouldn't have asked you to marry me."

"Okay, then prove it!"

"Alright!" Hiccup went up to her and kissed her getting some *awws* from the adults and *gags* from the children. When they broke away they were then drenched in cold water.

"GAH!" They both said. They looked up seeing Snotlout and the twins with a huge bucket. Fishlegs rushed over. He looked like he had failed to do something. "Crap! That's what I forgot to do. Hiccup I was supposed to tell you that I heard the twins make a bet on how fast you two took to kiss ten times. Once it happened, they were going to dump cold water on both of you." Hiccup looked at him and then the twins and Fishlegs and then the twins. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but that was pretty clever. Question though, how fast did it take us?" The twins looked like they were going to fall over laughing. "Um, about two days. That's including flights and night dates."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you two have been following her and I around for two days to see how many times we kiss?! You know what I'm not even going to try." The hall was silent until Astrid decided to break the silence. "You know, I should probably go check on Heather."

"Yah, like I said I have some stuff to do too. Alright Tuff, Ruff, watch closely! Here you go, number eleven!" Hiccup kissed Astrid passionately. They broke away and glanced at the twins who's mouths were wide open and their eyes too. Astrid and Hiccup just laughed. It had truly been one of the best days ever!

 _So hey guys!:) I hope you like the longer chapter!:) I am so incredibly sorry that I made you all wait so long! Stupid Hiatus!:) I hope I don't have to do it again for a long time. Alright so I've got this new idea that I got from another author. The authors name is Brownies and Griffins. You all should check out their story "Night Rider". It's a Modern AU story with a whole lot of Hiccstrid!:) So I am going to respond to all 7 of the reviews I have received from the past chapters. So here we go!:)_

 **ToxicGirlfriend:** That's okay if you can't find them.:) Maybe I'll put one in that your familiar with!:)

 **Gust:** If you don't want to review ****every chapter that's okay!:) It's only for if you have something to say about what you read!:)

 **Alluvial Fan:** Thanks for the feedback ****and I am trying to work on my Grammar. I hope I've been getting better!:)


	7. Chapter 7

Just an update.

Okay so here's the thing everyone. I have started writing the next chapter of A New Beginning, started Dragon Scar and even a couple others. But I am stuck! I can't come up with anything to put in the stories! You guys read the last chapter of A New Beginning, I need your help with the next one!:) If I can't find anything to put in it, I won't update until I do. I don't want it to be boring and I don't think you do either so it's up to you all to give me something that you would like Hiccup and the gang to do in the coming chapters including seven!:) Thanks and let's see what we can come up with!:)


	8. Chapter 8

HTTYD: A New Beginning

Chapter 8: Post Wedding Date #2

Ugh! What is wrong with me and my silly writers block!:) I guess it happens to everyone!:) Get ready for some angst in this awesome, but incredibly short chapter!:) Just a heads up...also spoilers for some who may not have seen the second season of RTTE yet!:)

Astrid woke up with a horrible headache! She already wasn't in such a good mood because of the dreaded "curse"! She hated this time of the month because it add her feel all icky! Her head was pounding and it didn't help at all when some genius knocked on the door! She put her head on the table and covered it with her arms. "What?!" She half muttered and yelled. Hiccup came through the door, and looked at her weird. "Uh oh, someone's riding her dragon!" He sat down next to her and rubbed her back, she just muttered under her breath thinking Hiccup could hear what she was saying but just nodded his head. "You know what I mean?" She asked sitting up. He looked at her weird again and said "um...de...sure!" He said with uncertainty. She groaned and banged her head back on the table. He thought for a moment and then got up and ran out the door. Astrid got up from the table bewildered. She went to the door looking where Hiccup went. He popped around the side and startled her. He had both hands behind his back and she heard clanking too. "Which hand?!"

She thought for a moment then pointed for the right. "Right?"

"Okay well it's kinda in both!" He brought the suit out from behind him and gave it to Astrid. She looked at it weird then gave him a questionable look. "It's your own flight suit! I was going to save it for your Birthday but I thought that since your feeling all icky I would give it to you now. And maybe you would go for a flight once you tried it on?"

"I'll try it on and gladly go for a flight! Maybe it would take my mind off things. I'll go try it on." Hiccup waited for about five minutes before Astrid came walking out of the back room. It fit her perfectly and he could tell it would work with Stormfly perfectly! She whistled for Stormfly, and grabbed Hiccups hand. They went outside and mounted their dragons. Astrid hooked her suit to Stormfly and smiled at Hiccup. She loved his creativity and especially how it all worked perfectly! She took off and Hiccup soon followed. They flew for a while and everything was good, until they saw something across the ocean that looked weird. They went to check it out and what they found surprised them immensely! It was a Thunderdrum tangled against what looked like a sunken ship. Hiccup looked at the Thunderdrum, then Astrid, then the Thunderdrum, then Astrid. After about two more rounds of this Astrid just looked annoyed because of Hiccups nervousness. He reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a dagger. He had Astrid keep the Thunderdrum busy while he tried to cut it loose. All of a sudden the dragons started going uneasy. "What's wrong, girl?! What do you hear?" Astrid said, Hiccup was saying similar things to Toothless when out of nowhere arrows appeared towards them. They turned around and saw a whole fleet of ships coming towards them. The ships were to close for them to fly away now. SHOOT! They were being bombarded right in the middle of nowhere so no one could help. Hiccup reached in his saddle bag and started to wright a note. He tied it on Sharpshot and sent him to Berk. Then he heard a scream and saw Astrid barely miss an arrow coming at her arm. They tried maneuvering around the arrows but there were so many! They came out of the clouds and saw they were directly underneath a whole armada!

"The weapons are ready, sir!"

"Great!"

"Who is our target?"

"This time, go for the Nadder!"

"Are you sure? I thought our initial target was t..."

"Are you questioning my authority?!"

"No sir! Straight away! GO FOR THE NADDER!"

Savage looked at the two dragons circling the sky. This was the way his boss would get someone back and this seemed the only way to get his boss back. But ones thing for sure, Dagur would be back in their hands in no time!

"Astrid! Watch out!" But it was too late.

I'm soooooo sorry that I made you all wait this long! ? ﾟﾘﾔ Things have been soooooo busy around my life that I just haven't had the time to update. Thank you so much for putting up with me!? Hints the such short chapter. Yeah I meant for it to be longer but life happens. Part two will be out as soon as I can. Thanks again!:)


	9. Chapter 9

HTTYD: A new Beginning

Chapter 9: Panic Attack

Okay, I'm not even going to try to give you a reason why I haven't updated in so long! What was it? May 11th? I'm such a bad author! This may not be the best thing for me!:( If you guys still want me to continue, Please let me know! I need some motivation!? ﾟﾘﾁ so here is the chapter that is taking me FOREVER!

Hiccup looked around but was still in denial of what had just happened. He screamed his fiancé's name but nothing came back. He flew down to cloud level and searched. What he saw was the most horrifying thing ever! He watched as they pulled Astrid and Stormfly in a net onto the boat. He was to out of range to shoot or he could risk hitting either Astrid, Stormfly, or worse, both! He could only sit there and watch as his beloved fiancé was captured by the remaining Berserkers! What was he to do?

"RAWWWRRRRR"

Hiccup turned his head to see Valka the rest of the dragon riders, and the whole "A" team. He flew to his mom and explained everything that had happened. He was so scared he could barely get a phrase out without taking a few breaths! Valka and Hiccup lead the others to the ships below but were slowed by arrows coming at them. Hiccup shot a warning at the ship. He needed to see what whoever was leading in the ship(because it was definitely not Dagur) wanted. Because he needed to give it quick! He reached the boat and found that SAVAGE was the leader! Oh boy!

"Savage! Where's Astrid!"

"Oh! She's been...taken care of!" Savage said with an incredibly evil grin!

"What do you want, Savage?!"

"I want my leader back! Because really this leading thing is exhausting!"

"Dagur? He made his choice a long time ago! What does Astrid have to do with Dagur?"

"I suggest you just give me what I want and quit asking questions! Because the longer it takes you to get Dagur back to me, the longer your sweet little brunette will suffer!So scatter off! We'll see how long my patience will hold."

"Okay, first of all, she's a blonde! And second of all, Did you come up with this plan by yourself?!"

"That's none of your business! I would just do what I say and be off to get me what I want!"

"Can I just see her?! Please?!"

"Tick...tick...tick! Your little sweet angel's gonna hate to hear you're stalling!"

"No! I'll be back! Just don't hurt her!"

"That's up to you!" Savage looked Hiccup in the eye, and stared at him.

"Go on! Time's a wasting!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH! HICCUP!"

Hiccup looked up at the sound of the high pitched, female voice calling him! His heart stopped for a few seconds when he heard his love yell! It was the hardest pain he had felt since his dad was killed. And now Astrid...HIS ASTRID...her life was on line he had to act fast! He mounted Toothless and headed towards Berk. He had to have a plan! And fast!

Astrid was completely immobile! When they figured how strong and feisty she was, they bound her so tight she couldn't move a finger. She was also gagged because of her stunt earlier. She needed to get out. She was pretty sure she was leaking everywhere seeing as it had been HOURS since she had last changed.

'Oh boy. Hiccup where the heck are you?!' She thought. She heard footsteps coming so she tried to move to the back of the cell as best she could. It was useless though. The footsteps stopped right in front of her cell. She looked up and saw a very scared Savage.

"Boy! That boy is intimidating! I wasn't sure I would pull through! So! How's our little house guest?" He stared into her eyes and was expecting to see anger and adrenaline, but instead he saw fear, exhaustion, pain...wait...why pain? Had his men done something to her already? He searched around her and saw her sitting in a small pool of blood. He was aggravated! He left the cell leaving Astrid in confusion. He went to the top of ship to find his unlucky man!

Hiccup was full of anxiety, frustration and ever emotion he could think of. He one thing and one thing only on his mind. He had to get Astrid back! Even if it meant war! He showed absolutely no emotion. He was just so on edge he just didn't do it. Valka watched him and so did Fishlegs. Valka knew how he felt! Being away for so long not long after he was born, she could only imagine. Oh how she longed for happiness in the world! It was a desperate time for Hiccup. She just wished Stoick was there! She flew closer to him, reaching for his shoulder. Hiccup looked up at his mom, tearing up inside. "Hiccup, we'll get her back! We always do! What is it Savage wants?"

"He...he wants Dagur back!"

Valka widened her eyes. That just wasn't possible! Dagur had caused already so much pain on Berk, he needed to pay for that caused pain. They did need a plan.

"Hiccup, you can't let this bring you down! That's what Savage wants so you'll break! You can't let that happen! Listen to me!" Hiccup looked at her with hopeful eyes. "If it were you that had been kidnapped, do you think Astrid would be breaking down emotionally?" Hiccup shook his head. "Right! She would take charge in the rescue of you! So what do you think you should do?" Hiccup thought for a moment, then gave Toothless and order. They sped off towards Berk.

Savage came back to the cell with a pail full of water and some towels. He saw that Astrid had managed to get the gag off her, and he smiled.

"So, I see you can now speak, so this is what's going to happen!"

Astrid looked at him with worry and fear. "Ok" is all she said.

"I'm going to untie you. You're going to clean this mess up, then you're going to get to work!" Astrid was curious what he meant by "work", but she wasn't eager to find out! Savage walked into the cell, locking it back behind him. He went up behind her and untied the knots. As soon as she was free, Astrid scooted as quickly as she could to the corner of the cell, leaving a trail of blood. Savage put the towels and the bucket down. Then left the cell, locking it after him. She stared at him waiting for him to say something or to see what he was going to do next. We went away for a moment then came back with another bucket full of water. He motioned for her to come to the bars. When she did, he took the bucket and threw the contents onto her. She screamed and stood there shivering, for it was already cold enough down in the bottom of the ship. He started laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Now! Clean this cell up! I'll be back later, with clothes and your chores!"

And with that he left, leaving Astrid in tears, but not the same as Savages moments ago, but of fear, sadness, regret, and distress. She was in pure and utter pain. And not only physical, but mental and emotional. She picked up a towel and splashed water on the ground. She started sobbing, HARD! "Hiccup! Where the heck are you?!" She said in between the chokes. She missed him! She wanted to be home with him planning their wedding, not held captive by some weirdo who probably was going to kill her anyway. "Oh, Thor help me!" She pleaded. But this was just the beginning.

So again, give me some motivation! Let me know you're reading this story, because I've been doing this for about 5 months now and this story's only got a little over 100 reads. That's very few for that long of time. So please, please, please, let me know! I need this!

Hope you like the chapter! Sorry it's so short and for the long wait.

Quick update!:) WE ARE UP TO OVER 4,000 VIEWS! Thank you so much for the support! Please leave a review!

I've also published this story over on Wattpad if anyone's interested!:)


	10. Just an Update

Just an update

So, it's been brought to my attention my characters in HTTYD: A New Beginning aren't very OC. So I'm going to change that this week!:) Before I post another chapter, I'm going to repost this story along with the next chapter! Yippee! So, these few chapters will be deleted by Monday, then reposted with better Character dialogue and monologue!:) So, if you haven't read my chapters...well...you know the rest! Happy days!

~Dreamydragonrider


	11. Authors Noteapology

Hey guys. Sorry I've been SO inactive here on ! I've pretty much merged my account onto Wattpad so if you're wondering where I've been, check Wattpad!

My account is:

himynameisdjoooo

Emilia Diane

Thanks everyone! I just checked my reads on HTTYD, and 14K just blows my mind! Because of this, I might even write a second chapter. I'm not sure yet.

Season 2 of RTTE comes out the day after my birthday *dabs* so I might post in celebration.

If I don't, please don't be mad! Just know I'll try my hardest to get another chapter up.

Just keep on keeping on!:)

Thanks!

~Emilia


	12. Chapter 10: The Plan

HTTYD: A New Beginning

Chapter 10: The Plan

Wow! Guys, it's been a few years since I last updated this book! I'm so excited to start back up with this book and hopefully more to come!

I've been working mostly on my books over on Wattpad, so if you're interested, go on over and check those out! My handle is himynameisdjoooo

I'm gonna open up a bit. There have been a couple reasons why I haven't been active for so long. One, because I started High School back in 2016, and coming from being homeschooled all through middle school was a HUGE slap in the face for me. I was really doing anything socially for quite some time because I felt like an outsider. Obviously that has changed now that I'm a junior. Second, was I was struggling over a betrayal which really tore me apart. That's a whole other story that I won't get deep into. Y'all would get bored.

Third, I FINALLY got a job. I put fan fiction aside because I working so hard to get my drivers license and get a job so I can start saving for college. My life has been a total roller coaster over the past 4 years, so bear with me as I transition back into the routine of writing (hopefully) regularly:)

And now, for the chapter you've been waiting (literally) YEARS for...

CHAPTER 10! The Plan

A couple weeks had passed since Astrid had been captured. She was skinner than normal, because of how little she was able to eat. She was incredibly stubborn when it came to being shoved around doing meaningless "chores", or so they were called, on the hunters ship. While bringing a meal to the captain, she spotted a rope that she quickly grabbed so as to hold her skirt up. She didn't used to need any help with her skirt, but with her brutal treatment, it was vital.

She heard a rumor that they had killed her beloved dragon, but she was determined to keep calm and hope that it was, in fact, just a rumor to force her into submission.

As she was scrubbing the deck, a Nadder spine suddenly shot from out of nowhere from the sky. It landed right next to her brush, and attached was a note. Luckily, the guard who was watching her hadn't noticed the spine whatsoever, which Astrid had no idea how he couldn't have. She quickly stuffed the note inside her skirt, determined to read it once she was alone.

She had spotted some of the outside handwriting and recognized it immediately. A smile crept upon her face as she continued her scrubbing.

HICCUP'S POV****

A few weeks had past and we finally had achieved an unbeatable plan, so I thought at least. The hunter ship that Astrid was on hadn't moved hardly at all. It would leave its post on Friday and would reappear on the next Tuesday, so we assumed it was just to restock on supplies.

'God's, I hope Astrid's alright. It would kill me if she were hurt.' I thought to myself. Today was the day the plan would be put into action. At 9 am, Heather and a Nadder we had trained left the edge and went to the place where the boat was anchored. Lucky for us, it was rather cloudy outside, so we had a good coverage. I attached the note I had written for Astrid carefully to one of its spines. We had trained it to shoot whatever specific spines we wished over the course of these past weeks. Then we waited. Waited for the moment that the golden blob which was Astrid's hair would show up on the deck. All of the other hunters wore helmets or had dark hair.

Finally, it happened. She appeared to be carrying a bucket so we assumed she would be cleaning something. Luckily, it was the deck. We waited for the right moment, then shot. We watched for a reaction, which we got. Astrid quickly grabbed the note and hid it without any notice from another guard. We quickly scram from the scene, not wanting to draw any attention to ourselves.

The next part of the plan would soon come to play soon!

After I had finished the day out, I was led back to my cell for the night. Although this time was different. I had a note from Hiccup tucked away in my skirt. The guard locked me in and I waited for him to leave. Then I pulled it out and held it in my hands. I opened it to see the black ink kind of smeared, and in some places it wasn't too legible, but I read what I could.

Astrid,

We have a plan to rescue you but it is entirely complicated. We hope it can go without any notice of the guards that are posted. We will have Snotlout and the twins will be posted down on the side of the northern end of the ship in exactly 48 hours. When you go to bring your meal to whoever is there, purposely trip and drop the meal. In which case you will have to clean it up. On the opposite side of the boat, Heather and Dagur will be posted near the closet which holds the supplies. They will have already taken out the guards there so you can quickly jump onto Windshear and get out of there. After you are safe above the coverage of the clouds, The A Team and I will free Stormfly and sink the ship.

We will see you soon.

I love you.

~Hiccup~

Astrid was so excited about this she almost squealed. But she kept her composure and curled up on her thin blanket she was given. Ignoring the cold, she finally slept for what had seemed like ages!

She was going to finally get to go home. And she was going to be safe!

And she was going to get to see Hiccup.

Well, there you have it! Next chapter will be a longer one so that should suffice for now:)

I hope to have the next chapter in as soon as possible, so bear with me!:)

Happy Easter guys!


End file.
